Roommates
In an alternate universe where the events of seasons 76 - 86 do happen, Squidward and SquidClone move into an apartment in New Kelp City. A lot of this series makes nods to Mr. Craps' Survivor since both take place in the same alternate universe. It has aired on Imagine since it released in 2144. Crew: Creator - Purple133 Directors - Purple133, FDBackup, and MightyCameron269 Plot Creators - Purple133, FDBackup, MightyCameron269, and RainbowNoob123 Logo Designer - FDBackup Title Card Creator - MightyCameron269 Production: The show originally aired Saturdays at 8 CST but was changed to Thursdays at 6 CST after season 1. However in Season 5 a Halloween special ended the season. It aired on Wednesday, October 31 instead of the usual Thursday. On March 30, 2143 it was announced and season 1 was released April 25, 2144. The show was picked up for twenty season on August 5, 2145 along with the season 3 release. Executive Producers: Producers: Co-Producers Episodes: Series Overview: Season One: # Stuck Together - April 25, 2144 # Meet Jackie - May 2, 2144 # Don't Fall For It! - May 9, 2144 # SquidClone Builds a Time Machine - May 16, 2144 # Skyscraper - May 23, 2144 # The Missing Bill - May 30, 2144 # High Stakes - June 6, 2144 # The Bet - June 13, 2144 # Crossroads - June 20, 2144 # It's Your Life - June 27, 2144 # Back to College - August 29, 2144 # Questions Need Answers - September 5, 2144 # That Author Devlin - September 12, 2144 # Medical Mayhem - September 19, 2144 # Con Man - September 26, 2144 # Mr. Craps' Survivor - October 3, 2144 # Joy Thief - October 10, 2144 # New Colors - October 17, 2144 # Dr. Drako vs. Nat Peterson - October 24, 2144 # Trick or Treat! - October 31, 2144 Season Two: # At The Retirement Home - December 10, 2144 # Back in Action - December 17, 2144 # Merry Christmas, SquidClone! - December 24, 2144 # Start the Timer - December 31, 2144 # Roommate Resolutions - January 7, 2145 # Devlin's Time Box - January 14, 2145 # Tina Day - January 21, 2145 # A Baby, A Box, and a Bomb - January 28, 2145 # Higher Stakes - February 4, 2145 # Lovely to Love Your Lovin' - February 11, 2145 # Prank'd - April 1, 2145 # Nat Goes Bowling - April 8, 2145 # Peace Out - April 15, 2145 # Some Renovations - April 22, 2145 # Duel Decisions - April 29, 2145 # Dr. Drako's Diary - May 6, 2145 # The Rival - May 13, 2145 # You and Me - May 20, 2145 # Squidward the Grouch - May 27, 2145 # The Long Summer Begins - June 3, 2145 Season Three: # Quirkier Things - August 5, 2145 # He's A Timelord, It's What He Does - August 12, 2145 # The Carolina Reaper - August 19, 2145 # Game On! Part One- August 26, 2145 # Game On! Part Two - August 26, 2145 # The Rival Returns - September 2, 2145 # SquidClone Gets a Job - September 9, 2145 # Domino Effect - September 16, 2145 # Gaza Trip - September 23, 2145 # What? I Thought You Were Dead! - September 30, 2145 # Game Night - November 25, 2145 # Mama Tentacle’s 90th - December 2, 2145 # Devlin Regenerates - December 9, 2145 # The Steele Family Mansion - December 16, 2145 # Nobody Knows - December 23, 2145 # The Hungry Games - December 30, 2145 # A Risky Decision - January 6, 2146 # Band Crazy - January 13, 2146 # Squidward Reacts - January 20, 2146 # It's a One Way Trip - January 27, 2146 Season Four: # SquidClone Proposes - April 28, 2146 # Pumkin Hungry - May 5, 2146 # Treat the Family - May 12, 2146 # Return to Tentacle Acres - May 19, 2146 # Finding Perpura Tergum - May 26, 2146 # The Result - June 2, 2146 # That Overrated Dude - June 9, 2146 # He's Just a Sore Loser - June 16, 2146 # Squidward's Collectible Collection - June 23, 2146 # Fun in the Summer - June 30, 2146 # Major or Not - August 25, 2146 # Business in the Big City - September 1, 2146 # The Krusty Krab 3 - September 8, 2146 # King Nat - September 15, 2146 # Game Night 2 - September 22, 2146 # Wedding Invitations - September 29, 2146 # A Knight To Remember - October 6, 2146 # Stress: The Silent Killer - October 13, 2146 # The Wedding, Part One - October 20, 2146 # The Wedding, Part Two - October 20, 2146 # Rising Star - October 27, 2146 # Kim Exits Stage - November 3, 2146 # Fresh Trends - November 10, 2146 # Calling All Relatives - November 17, 2146 # Twice Upon a Time - November 24, 2146 # Snowfall - December 1, 2146 Season Five: # Another One Bites the Dust - February 9, 2147 # TV Crossovers Suck - February 16, 2147 # Squidward Goes to Hollywood - February 23, 2147 # Defining Devlin - March 2, 2147 # A Mess of Epic Proportions - March 9, 2147 # The Announcement - March 16, 2147 # Hello Darkness My Old Friend - March 23, 2147 # Panic Room - March 30, 2147 # Life in Squid Apartments - May 11, 2147 # One Week Ago - May 18, 2147 # The Mighty T - May 25, 2147 # Elevator Issues - June 1, 2147 # Try Hard - June 8, 2147 # Mama Just Killed a Man - June 15, 2147 # Finding Jackie, Part One - June 22, 2147 # Finding Jackie, Part Two - June 22, 2147 # Leaking With Blood - August 24, 2147 # Hospital - August 31, 2147 # TBDeath - September 7, 2147 # Please Stop The Madness!!!! - September 14, 2147 # Squid's Pretty Good - September 21, 2147 # The End of Summer - September 28, 2147 # Mary Finds Out - October 4, 2147 # The Halloween Special - October 31, 2147 Season Six: # A Child is Born, Part One - December 7, 2147 # A Child is Born, Part Two - December 7, 2147 # The Mighty T Returns! - December 14, 2147 # The Day After Christmas - December 21, 2147 # Kim’s Secret Garden - January 4, 2148 # Nothing to Worry About, Except Everything - January 11, 2148 # King of the Hill - January 18, 2148 # Mother-In-Law Knows Best - January 25, 2148 # Father's Day - June 13, 2148 # Just Don't Think About It - June 20, 2148 # SpongeBob's Visit - June 27, 2148 # In Charge and At Large - July 4, 2148 # The Hipster and The Tourguide - July 11, 2148 # Playing With Fire - July 18, 2148 # Change Is For The Better - July 25, 2148 # Prank Calls - August 1, 2148 # Born This Way - October 3, 2148 # Control Alt Delete - October 10, 2148 # The Point Of No Return! - October 17, 2148 # Always Hungry - October 24, 2148 # I'm An Artist! - November 28, 2148 # Who Am I? - December 5, 2148 # The Biggest Crossover Movie Ever, Part One - January 9, 2149 # The Biggest Crossover Movie Ever, Part Two - January 9, 2149 # The Biggest Crossover Movie Ever, Part Three - January 16, 2149 # The Biggest Crossover Movie Ever, Part Four - January 16, 2149 Season Seven: # Call Me Maybe? - March 6, 2149 # The Mighty T 3 - March 13, 2149 # Nat Gone Wild - March 20, 2149 # The Election - March 27, 2149 # The Trump Card - April 3, 2149 # Car Wars - April 10, 2149 # The Good, The Bad, and Squidward - April 17, 2149 # Hello My Name Is - April 24, 2149 # The Hungry Games 2 - June 5, 2149 # Credit Card - June 12, 2149 # SquidClone the Baker - June 19, 2149 # Once Upon a Time - June 26, 2149 # Iceberg! - July 3, 2149 # Urchin Infestation - July 10, 2149 # Bikini Bottom Band, Part One - July 17, 2149 # Bikini Bottom Band, Part Two - July 24, 2149 # TBA - September 25, 2149 # Somebody's Got a Jackie - October 2, 2149 # Game Night 3 - October 9, 2149 # TBA - October 16, 2149 # TBA - October 23, 2149 # TBA - October 30, 2149 # TBA - November 27, 2149 # TBA - December 4, 2149 # TBA - December 11, 2149 # An Episode All About Ice Skating - December 25, 2149 Characters Main: Squidward Tentacles (Debut: Stuck Together) SquidClone Tentacles (Debut: Stuck Together) Nat Peterson (Debut: Stuck Together) Jackie Johnson (Debut: Meet Jackie) Tina Feller (Debut: Back to College) Mama Tentacles (Debut: Back to College) Terrance T. Terrance (Debut: SquidClone Gets a Job) Reaccuring: SpongeBob SquarePants (Debut: Stuck Together) Patrick Star (Debut: Stuck Together) Dr. Drako (Debut: Medical Mayhem) Kim Wu (Debut: Medical Mayhem) Cayden Steele (Debut: The Rival) Gary Grey (Debut: TV Crossovers Suck) Supporting: Eugene H. Krabs (Debut: Stuck Together) Pearl Krabs (Debut: Stuck Together) Sheldon Plankton (Debut: Back to College) Devlin (Debut: That Author Devlin) Oregon Craps (Debut: Mr. Craps' Survivor) Mark Shicowa (Debut: At The Retirement Home) Squilliam Fancyson (Debut: The Rival) Maja Avery (Debut: What? I Thought You Were Dead!) Don Feller (Debut: Treat the Family) Mary Feller (Debut: Treat the Family) Julian Johnson (Debut: The Election) Movies: On July 22, 2146 a movie called The Roommates Movie was released in theaters world wide. On July 24, 2150 a sequel called Roommates: Extended Scenes will be released. A potential third movie will be released sometime in the 2150's. TV Movies: * The Biggest Crossover Movie Ever (Season Six, Episodes 23-26) Merchandise: Home Video: Video Game: On March 19, 2146 a video game titled Roommates: The Game was released. It was based around the events of the series and had a Sims City like feel to it. Reviews: Write a review here! Season One: "It's pretty cool. In fact, episode 13, That Author Devlin, kinda references Doctor Who. Why? Because there are 13 incarnations of the Doctor! Pretty cool, right?" - Devlin Season Two: Season Three: Season Four: Season Five: Season Six: Nominations: TBA Other Stuff: The Amazing Time-Travel Adventures of Devlin Roommates (comic) The Roommates Movie! Roommates: The Game Trivia: * While most seasons had the finale stick with the regular Thursday night schedule, the season five finale, "The Halloween Special" was released Wednesday, October 31, 2147. * Season six had the longest break between episodes due to some production issues. * "The Biggest Crossover Movie Ever" aired four parts, two on January 9, 2149 and two on January 16, 2149. It was a crossover movie with the famed BFDI, so it was a competition between BFDI characters and Roommates characters. Category:2018 Category:FDBackup Category:Purple133 Category:Roommates